Prior art aerosol containers comprise a valve cup sealing the open end of the aerosol can. An aerosol valve is arranged inside the valve cup, and a valve stem of the valve extends up through the valve cup. The entire periphery of the valve cup needs to be sealed against the can in order to provide a safe and secure aerosol container. The valve cup is crimped to the edge of the open end of the container, a process that is highly complex and time-consuming. There is thus a need for an aerosol container having a simple and cost effective construction.